Spark of Redemption
by Lone wolf 55555
Summary: After the events of Spark of Change, Azula sets on a journey to redeem herself in the eyes of the world. What awaits her in this journey, read to find out. And, as usual, reviews are welcome. Ratings may change.
1. Prologue

**AN: - **Sorry guys. Been waiting for the new laptop to get started for this story. Anyway, let's get started.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Asked Zuko to Azula, while they were on their way to the Fire Nation.

"Yes"

"Very well then."

Aang's been silently listening in on their conversation. All three of them were returning from the Sun Warriors tribe. The outskirts of the Fire Nation became visible.

"We're nearing the palace guys."

"You think you are ready for this, Azula?"

"Not really, but this is something I have go to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai has been reading peacefully in the flower shop. Ever since the kemurikage incident, her mind had little to no peace. All the while, her once best friend Azula has also been staying in the palace. Things became really awkward when they came in contact with each other. On one hand, she's the reason her father went to jail, on the other hand, Zuko pardoned him on account of forgiving Azula. Both the good and the bad were her doing. She really was confused about the whole incident leading her to bury her head in books, which is so not like her. Suddenly, the door began to creak. Mai couldn't believe her eyes, for her once friend turned enemy turned someone was entering the room.

"Hi Mai, how have you been?"

"As well as one could be"

"I see"

"Want to sit?"

"Thank you" Azula sat down on a chair near the window.

"Is there something you want?" Mai was being surprisingly patient with Azula. All things considered, maybe the fact that they were once friends was still on her mind.

"Yes, there's something I want to talk about" Mai just nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm not so good at this, but I'm sorry" Azula said, with as much honesty as she could muster up.

Mai was dumbfounded, but she should've seen this coming since Azula seemed different from the moment she entered the shop. A myriad of emotions ran through her.

"You're sorry? For what exactly?"

"For everything. If I began to list out everything that I'm sorry for, the day will end"

"Well you got that right. What are you up to now?"

"I swear on Agni Mai, this time, I'm not scheming anything. I'm sincerely here to apologize"

"And what exactly brought this on?"

"Well, it's just that I, ahem, I sort of, hmm, went on a trip with Zuko"

"A trip?"

"Well, I'm not sure that I have the liberty to speak about the details of said trip"

"It's ok Azula, you can tell her" Zuko suddenly came out of nowhere and was just at the front door.

"Eavesdropping on people Zuko? That's not very Fire Lord-like, you know"

"Cut it out, I just came to get some flowers"

"Flower for whom, Zuko?" Mai asked him suspiciously.

"Not for whom, for what. I need some floral decorations for uncle's National Tea Appreciation Day. It is its third-year anniversary after all"

"What with the what day again? Nobody told me anything about this National Teal Appreciation Day"

"Well I guess you have been out of touch with reality for a while"

"You're really going to continue with this goofy festivity Zuko?" Asked Mai.

"Yeah, you've become more like uncle than I thought" Mai and Azula looked at each other and then smiled.

"Argh, you two are incorrigible, I'll come back when it's not crowded"

"Wait Zuko, no need to get worked up now, I'll take your order now"

"No, seriously, you two finish up your conversation. I'll come back later." Zuko left, leaving the both of them alone.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure why, but this time, I'm feeling inclined to believe you. After a long time, I'm sensing no lies or deception from you. I guess I'll forgive you"

They both then proceeded to hug each other rather awkwardly.

"That felt weird"

"Yep, we are never doing this again" They both laughed and talked about how they have been in the time since they last saw each other. The sun began to set.

"I guess it's about time that I take my leave"

"Good luck on your journey, Azula. I hope your redemption goes as well as it did with me"

"Thank you, and if everyone felt the same way you did, it will. If only it was that easy"

"I'm sure they do. See you soon"

"See you around too. Goodbye" Azula then went on her way to the palace. Her companions for this journey are waiting for her.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 1:-Southern Water Tribe

"So, I'm not allowed anywhere near the Earth Kingdom?" Azula asked Zuko, while they are discussing about her upcoming journey.

"Yes" Replied Zuko

"Forever?"

"That's kind of what King Kuei said, but I can work with him on that. So, for the time being, I don't think going there is a good idea"

"Well, that would make sense. It's not I like took him hostage or overthrew him or anything." She said bitterly.

"I think he just needs time to come to terms with it. I'm sure I can convince him in time. But going there now is not a good idea."

"So, if not there, then where am I supposed to go?"

"They are not the only people we wronged Azula"

"I know"

"You can go further on to the Southern Water Tribe!" Exclaimed Zuko, excited.

"Zuko, are you serious?"

"Why not? Don't tell me you still look down on the Water Tribes?"

"Of course not. I've abandoned judging people a while ago. I'm just not prepared for this"

"You don't have to be prepared to go there Azula. Just pack a few warm clothes, you'll like it there"

"It's not that. I don't think I'll be welcome there anymore than I was in the Earth Kingdom" She said, looking dejected.

"Just trust me on this one Azula. You will be welcomed there. Mostly. But it won't be as bad as the Earth Kingdom."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am. I'll just have a little word with Aang and Katara before you leave"

"I'll be waiting in my room. Call me when you're done" With that, both of them went in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was expecting this would happen. King Kuei is trying his level best to shake up the 'puppet ruler' image that his people have of him" Aang said, as Zuko told him and Katara about the change of plans.

"Father and Gran Gran won't mind. I'm sure" Katara said.

"What about Sokka?" Zuko asked.

"Well, Sokka will be all Sokka about it, but he won't mind either"

"Alright then guys, let's get going" All three of them walked to Azula's room.

"Azula, are you there?" Zuko asked, after knocking her door.

"I'm coming" A moment later, Azula appeared before the company, with her luggage.

"Alright, let's get started". All of them then proceeded towards the stables where Appa was.

"Before we begin" Azula started speaking. "Let me first formally apologise to the both of you, Aang and Katara" She finished by bowing before them.

"Hey, no need for that. We became friends as soon as you changed" Aang spoke nervously.

"Yeah, I don't mind either. And I think I'm hearing you saying my name for the first time" She smiled.

"No, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to have to do this right. And Katara, you better get used to that" She briefly smirked before walking with them. Appa was soon in sight. Azula queerly began to walk in front of Appa.

"Guess I owe you an apology too, big guy. I'm sorry for insulting you before" Appa then licked her in full force, knocking her over. The other three laughed it off while Azula tried in vain to clean her off.

"Guess that means you forgive me too" She smiled.

"While you're at it, why don't you apologize to Momo too?" Aang said, pointing to Momo, who's perched on his shoulders.

"What have I ever done to him? Ah whatever! I'm sorry Momo" She said playfully. Momo just looked at her, confused, and flew off to Appa's saddle. Aang, Azula and Katara climbed on to Appa too.

"Guess we will be going now. Goodbye Sifu Hotman, see you soon" Said Aang.

"Goodbye Zuzu. See you soon as well" Shouted Azula.

"Goodbye Zuko" Katara said.

"I swear Azula is rubbing off on you Aang" Scowled Zuko. He then calmed down, smiled and said "I hope too see all of you soon too. Goodbye"

"Appa, yip yip" Appa began to ascent and soon soared through the sky.

**AN:** -

Thank you. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well. - Khai

Thank you. She'll be going there, just not right now. - Mogor


	3. Chapter 2 Break

"We are here people" Aang said, as soon as Appa touched ground.

"Wait, aren't we on Earth Kingdom?" Asked Azula

"We are in the former Fire Nation colonies. Few years before, both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom agreed to form a council representing each of them. Since then, people from all over the world came to the colonies looking for new opportunities. Now the council has members from all of the nations. It's called the United Republic of Nations"

"That's what you were talking about during our training?"

"Pretty much"

"Welcome, Avatar Aang" A group of people dressed in Air Nomad robes came rushing towards them. Among them were Yee-Li, Xing Ying and Jingbo, who called out to them.

"Hi everyone" Aang waved at them, smiling goofily. "We've come to gather supplies"

"No problem. Here, let us take your stuff" The Acolytes then proceeded to carry their backpacks on to the former club room.

"Who are these people?" A puzzled Azula asked at no one in particular.

"They are Air Acolytes. They are the first step in restoring the Air Nomad culture" Katara answered.

"So, they are Air Nomads?"

"Yes, but Air Nomads were all benders, so they are called Air Acolytes to avoid confusion. They observe all Air Nomad practices except the tattoos"

"I see"

"We'll be staying here for the night, as Appa needs to rest"

"That's alright"

"While we are here, why don't we go sightseeing to the city?"

"Are you sure about this?" Azula was rather anxious.

"Don't worry, people here are not hostile to the Fire Nation, granted that not all is forgiven, they won't just randomly attack people"

"If you say so"

Aang then covered his forehead using a hat, which left Azula confused.

"What are you doing Ava… I mean Aang?"

"I'm disguising myself" He said it with such a serious face, that Azula began to laugh.

"Oh my God. You call that a disguise? No wonder we lost the war"

Aang went red with embarrassment.

"Give him a break Azula" Katara said, trying to supress her laughter.

"Why did you disguise yourself?"

"It's too much of a hassle when they gather around me. I mean, I get why they do this, but I need my lone time every now and then"

"What about you, Katara?"

"I'm not in immediate danger of anyone identifying me"

The group then began their journey to the city. They made their way towards the market. They bought various things with Azula reluctant to do almost anything. As dusk approached, they returned without any incident even after Aang dropped his hat once.

"We provided you with the necessary supplies, Avatar" One of the Acolytes said.

"Thanks guys"

They stayed the night. The next morning, they gathered their supplies and bid farewell to the Acolytes.

"Thank you again guys. You've been a huge help."

"Anything for the Avatar"

"See you again sometime. Appa, yip yip"

Appa soared through the sky.


	4. Chapter 3 Kindness

**AN: Please forgive my lazy ass. When I had time, I had no inspiration, and vice versa. So, without further ado, let's dive right in.**

Appa landed heavily on the snow. It was usually used as a landing spot for air balloons, but none are there as of now.

"Finally, we've made it" Katara was the first to speak.

"No kidding" Azula commented, as soon as she got down.

"Get some rest Appa. We'll catch up with you later" said Aang

As Appa was about to fly to the stables, Sokka approached the group. Appa instead began to walk towards him and gave him a huge lick.

"Yeah, yeah, you still love me. I get it ok. Hey guys" He waved towards them.

"Hey Sokka" Aang and Katara shouted at the same time. Azula stood behind them quietly.

"I came as soon as I saw Appa landing. Father said that he would like to speak with all of us as soon as possible" Azula tensed up as soon as Sokka said this. He sensed her nervousness and said, "It's probably nothing. He may want to clear some confusions, that's all. You have nothing to worry about, you know" he said, looking at Azula

"Oh, you were speaking to me. Well, if you say so" She's still a little bit nervous. This probably is nothing but she can't help but fear that she may not be welcome here like Earth Kingdom.

"Follow me" Sokka said, and proceeded to walk in front of the trio. The four of them plus Momo began to walk towards a building that's under construction.

"This here is the palace of the Southern Water Tribe, or it will be, as soon as we finish it" Sokka said, as they were about to enter it'

"Palace huh? I thought the South had no royalty" said Azula

"Well, more like the Chief's office, but it was modelled after the palace in the North, with the throne and all, so we just call it a palace"

They then began to walk past several rooms and corridors before stopping in front of a highly ornate door with guards standing on its sides.

"Hey Amaruq, Nanuq, good to see you guys. How's it going?"

"As well as it can be. Have a good day, Sokka" One of the guards answered.

"Same to you both. See you later" Sokka then opened the door and walked inside. Azula went last and the guards got a little bit tensed as she passed through. Azula didn't say anything, this much is to be expected anyway. A seemingly important man was sitting alongside a woman checking a few papers. He looked up as soon as he noticed their presence. Azula deduced that this must be Sokka and Katara's dad, and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Hakoda. She had no idea who's woman beside him though.

"Hey dad, Malina, we're here" Katara shouted and ran towards the Hakoda and gave him a hug. She then bowed down mildly before Malina.

"Hello there Chief, Malina" Aang also said, bowing.

"H... hello, Chief Hakoda" Azula also joined in. It was amusing to watch for the rest of the group to see the ruthless Fire Nation princess turn in to a nervous wreck.

"Hello princess. Katara and Zuko have briefed me on what's going on. You will get all the help and support you need from the South and are welcome to stay as long as you wish" Hakoda said, spouting a thousand-watt smile. Azula was completely astonished to see his behaviour. She had, at the very least, expected him to help just to keep up appearances. She didn't expect him to genuinely care for her cause. Azula did what she came to do all along, first and foremost.

"I'm sorry, Chief Hakoda, for all the damage the Fire Nation did both to your tribe, and your family" she said, a little loudly, while bowing down, almost at ninety-degrees.

"There's no need for this princess. You've already earned Katara's forgiveness, and La knows how hard it is. For what it's worth, I forgive you"

"And me too" said Sokka, out of nowhere.

"See, you just need the rest of the world a little time. They'll eventually forgive you" Hakoda added. Azula tried her level best to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow from her eyes. In the beginning, Azula thought that others' forgiveness would be difficult to earn. The events that have unfolded up until now proved her wrong. A single tear eventually found its ways out. Malina, unexpectedly addressed the group.

"Sokka, why don't you show the princess around here?"

"So, do you want to?" Sokka asked Azula. She wiped the tear off her cheek and replied.

"Yes, I do"


	5. Chapter 4 Small Talks

**AN: - I'm sorry that it took this long to update guys. A lot of things have happened, amongst which was that I lost the script for this story. I'm not giving up because a few of you are still following this story. Thank You!**

"And so, the place we just came from is going to be the Southern Water Tribe's very own Palace, but unlike the one from North, we are building this using something new called concrete." Sokka trailed off as they both started walking away from the building. Azula was listening, rather quietly, walking behind him.

"You do realize a conversation usually requires two people, right?"

Azula stopped momentarily and after a few seconds replied,

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm completely overwhelmed but everything that's happening"

"Meh, nothing to worry about. Dad's never been the one to hold grudges and neither am I. Katara has always been the one holding on to the past, but she too is changing."

"I mean, it's not like everything I did is just gone. Even before this I tried to turn Zuko like "us". As if we were the perfect people in the world."

"You don't have to beat yourself up for it. For someone our age, we went through a lot. Imagine having the fate of the world in our hands. We all did what we thought was right."

Sokka's face was visibly getting sadder. Azula noticed it but decided not to question him about it. She then changed the topic.

"So, this concrete, what is it?"

Not only Sokka knew what she was doing, he was also glad that she did.

"Well you see, we discovered that the Air Benders built their temples using a special material. While it's not necessarily stronger than earth, it's very durable. So, we decided to go with it for large buildings like the palace."

"We?"

"Me and, umm, the mechanist."

"The who?"

"The mechanist. Man, I keep forgetting his name for some reason."

"Hold on, wasn't he the one who created weapons for the Fire Nation."

"Yes, until we chased them away."

"So, I've heard. Zuko did say the both of you invented a few things."

"Well, mostly him. I only come up with the plans."

"Whatever you say."

They walked in silence until Azula thought of something.

"Say, why don't you build the city with ice, like in the North? Wouldn't that be easier to maintain, especially with the water benders from the North helping you?"

"Good question, but unlike the North, there's actually solid ground beneath the snow. You came even see it during summer if it gets to warm."

"I've never heard of that."

Both of them were about to enter the residential area when a warrior came up to Sokka.

"Sokka, the Earthen Fire Industries ship has arrived."

"I guess that means Toph's here. Come, we will meet her on her way to the Palace."

Azula was once again a little nervous about meeting one for her former 'enemies'.

"Don't worry, Toph is actually the one who cares the least about anything. You'll be alright."

Azula nodded and started following Sokka.


End file.
